planetthathavemanycreaturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Planet that have many creatures Wiki
planet that have many creatures They are the planets that never revolt from the owner's occupation and can't be seize by other player. They can also be upgraded or added in more moons to increase their productivity. The permanent planets can be classify to different class. 1. Class-S+2 - can be upgraded up to... - 9-strength creatures - 6 hours delay to pay tributes - 4 trib... *New Combination You can now combine your old well known creature into a new robot creature! Look for the formula at the Lab. *Buy UND and Exchange Golds to UND You can now buy UND with Paypal. You can also exchange Golds to UND as well. *New Miracle Item Have hard time finding components to make a robot? Try GT200, it will help you find them easier! That's it. Have fun. :) Want to beat other players easier? Want to protect the throne easier? Then here's what you want: * Crook Stealer - Every attack has a 10% chance to steal 10% of Throne Defend Reward (UND) from keeper. (Maximum is 3,000 UND) *Medic-SC382 - Refill the Throne HP to 75% automatically when It's lower than 20%. *Classic Rocket - Double damage to Throne HP. * Cannot play with high strength creatures because they're weak? It's time to play with creatures you like! They're all stronger than before! Also, New throne system has MORE REWARDS!. Here's the information: The creature power change : - Increase the original bonus. - Add in the minion system. the high-stage species will have the lower-stage species as their minion. - The power of high-stage species will be added by minion's power. This will not include power from weapons. - Give a chance to evolve their minions. Throne : - Add the throne keeper's hit point, which will affect the combat ability. It can be decreased by attacking the throne and can be healed by spending UND. - Penalty to high player if they hold lower class throne. They will be attacked for free by people in that class. - Add rewards by time that you hold throne. The more time you hold, the more rewards you will get. - Double/Triple attack power using tokens. * We will have a reward for 6 trophies below: *#Cadet Trophy *#Silver Cadet Trophy *#Gold Cadet Trophy *#Commander Trophy *#Silver Commander Trophy *#Gold Commander Trophy Each class has 7 trophies. Each trophies has score as specified below: **5th Thophy - 1 point **4th Thophy - 2 points **3rd Thophy - 3 points **2nd Thophy - 4 points **1st Thophy - 5 points **Senior Thophy - 6 points **Master Thophy - 7 points The score will sum up by calculate all trophy in that class. Who have the highest score will be the winner. If someone has highest score more than 1 class, he/she will get the higher class's reward only. The judgement day of this round will be on 31 May 2010. Score will be counted only thophies those will have given away until that time only. Reward: You will OWN one of THE PLANET in our space. This planet will give you tribute forever without revolt. You can also rename and customize the planet to the name you want (No doubt about it, It's yours!). There will be more features in the future (e.g. upgrade planet). You can now create a robot by new lab feature, Combination! Here's the detail: **How do I get a component to combine? - Market, Share on wall and dropped in Journey **Where do I combine it? - Try it out at Lab->Combine Formula. You will see components you need there. There's also a secret formula too. Use your imagination and try to combine it! Let's make a planet that have many robots! Here's update list this time: **Decrease wait time in Lab - You can now decrease wait time while hatching eggs by let your friends help through your wall. **Share the premium with friends - When you buy or renew premium account, you can also share the premium days to your friends 3 people too. If your friends click on your wall to get a FREE premium day, you will also get one more premium day for free as well. **Share UND from trophy - Got a trophy? Why don't you generously share it to everyone? Anyone who click on your published trophy will get FREE UND! One more thing, there's something new in the market. Don't forget to check it out! We will have a reward for 6 trophies below: *#Cadet Trophy *#Silver Cadet Trophy *#Gold Cadet Trophy *#Commander Trophy *#Silver Commander Trophy *#Gold Commander Trophy Each class has 7 trophies. Each trophies has score as specified below: **5th Thophy - 1 point **4th Thophy - 2 points **3rd Thophy - 3 points **2nd Thophy - 4 points **1st Thophy - 5 points **Senior Thophy - 6 points **Master Thophy - 7 points The score will sum up by calculate all trophy in that class. Who have the highest score will be the winner. If someone has highest score more than 1 class, he/she will get the higher class's reward only. The judgement day of this round will be on 31 May 2010. Score will be counted only thophies those will have given away until that time only. Reward: You will OWN one of THE PLANET in our space. This planet will give you tribute forever without revolt. You can also rename and customize the planet to the name you want (No doubt about it, It's yours!). There will be more features in the future (e.g. upgrade planet). Reward for collecting trophies : At the end of May, We have 6 rewards to be given away to the one who collect the most trophies below: 1. Cadet Trophy 2. Silver Cadet Trophy 3. Gold Cadet Trophy 4. Commander Trophy 5. Silver Commander Trophy 6. Gold Commander Trophy Occupy harassment fixed : The players will not be able to occupy and abandon the planet immediately anymore. Player can abandon Planet if and only if that Planet's has been occupied at least for 4 hours. This will prevent the same player use the most powerful creatures to seize planet from you then abandon and seize another one until you have nothing left. That's all for this little update. Have fun! ** More Premium Account Benefit - There are a lot of new premium account benefit such as: ***Evolution rate is Added up by 50% ***Chance of item to drop while in Journey is DOUBLE (including Dragon Eggs) ***And more... Click here **Premium 50% discount off - Premium price discount 50% off from normal price. Hurry up and get one before it's gone! **Market Price discount off 20% **Double Tribute option - Just 20 Golds to boost up your tribute on any planet **More Occupy Locking option - You can lock with Golds by adding more days anytime you want. One more thing to note, We have changed our policy. Multiple account is not allow anymore. You MUST play on one account only. If we found someone who have multiple account, we will ban that account without warning. Have fun! New egg system is up! Here they are: **Daily bonus - You can earn reward everyday if you keep playing Planet in a row. Each day, the reward is greater and greater! Why don't you bookmark us and keep access our game through bookmark to get the better reward? In the last reward of fifth day, You can earn FREE Power 9 Creatures!! Just keep playing everyday is all you need. **Extra Reward - You will see the progress bar at the top of our game. Just do Bookmark, Become a Fan, Email, Publish, and vote for us 5 Stars. You will get 3 Days Premium for free! **Creature Egg - You can get creature eggs by the following method: ***Buy it from market using UND. ***Get it while journey. ***Free Egg wall post. ***Daily Bonus You can hatch these eggs at the Planet->lab menu. After click on "Hatch" button you have to wait untill the times it hatch. If you come too late to grab it after hatched, your eggs will decay. The basic egg with solid color can hatch to creatures power 1-3. The Stripe one can hatch to creatures power 1-4. **Dragon Egg - Dragons are special species which can be obtained by hatching dragon eggs only. After hatch to first level, it will become the creatures starting at power 5! It's really strong creatures. After that, you can evolve the dragons into next stage just like normal creatures. Dragon's last form has power up to 15! Dragon eggs can be obtain by journey only. After you found one (at the end of each journey) You will have an option to share with your friends. You won't lose your eggs after share, so just be generous to your friends. :) **Free Egg - You can click on "Get Free Egg!" at the top of page to publish to wall. When your friend click on your post, he will get one FREE egg. You also get one FREE egg as well. Remember, You can get free eggs by your own post 10 times per day. If you want more, try add more friends and ask them to share with you so, you can get more on their wall. More friends to post, more chance you get free eggs. Hope you all enjoy our new system. Have fun. :) Category:Browse Category:facebook game Category:Browse Category:facebook game